Journée de fou à Smallville
by Maywen
Summary: Quand un vent de douce folie vient toucher Smallville... Chlex.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était au Talon depuis plus de 2h, grâce à une de ses chère prof ayant mystérieusement décidé de leur laisser leur matinée en partant… en voyage de noce !

« Pathétique, tu est pathétique ma pauvre ! Même cette chère Mlle Anderson a trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Et toi, tu glandouille devant ton saint café, attendant qu'un merveilleux article t'atterrisse sur les genoux et te conduise tout droit au Daily Planet … »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette stupide conscience accro à l'amour.

N'importe quoi ! Je …

Attention, parler toute seule peut vous conduire dans un charmant endroit avec des messieurs en blouse blanche !

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir ce cher Mr Luthor junior lui lançant un sourire des plus divins.

« Mmm excellent début de journée… »

Mr Luthor, je crois qu'il y a des cas plus urgents à enfermer que moi…

Tout en disant cela, elle fixa Clark accoudé au bar et discutant avec Mlle –j'ai 2 neurones et aucun ne fonctionnent – Lana Lang. Lex se retournait pour voir les personnes qu'elle visait ayant une idée très précise en tête… Du coté de Chloé, les neurones aussi n'étaient plus en état de fonctionnement losqu'elle aperçu la vue sublime qui s'offrait devant elle

« très joli cou… » son regard s'arrêta sur une partie située quelque part plus bas… « et très… »

Lex se retourna et put remarquer que la jeune fille regardait un endroit très particulier de son anatomie…

euh je…, dit-elle en prenant des couleurs très particulièrement… rougeoyantes, je vais chercher un café !

mais, ..

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que soit que Chloé, son sac et son café filait dehors à la recherche de la meilleur planque pour éviter un certain milliardaire chauve qui avait les plus belles fesses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« ohhhh mais reprend toi ! Flasher sur un tombeur qui n'aime que les brunes ! Après Clark, tu fais très fort ! Venez admirer la fille qui n'aime que des types avec qui elle est sur de n'arriver à rien ! »

Ah non toi tu arrêtes ! Ce n'est même pas …

Elle s'arrêta apercevant Mme Kent qui la regardait comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un alien.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait raison ! Il faut que j'arrête de parler toute seule

« enfin une bonne idée »

et trouver un livre de Freud qui donnerait la solution pour se débarrasser de cette stupide conscience !

Cela faisait des semaines que sa conscience la poussait à trouver quelqu'un, peut etre le printemps ou la saison des consciences soûlantes mais le fait était là… Elle avait réussit ! Cette satanée conscience lui avait mit en tête la personne la plus inaccessible de la terre j'ai nommé Lex Luthor en personne ! Vraiment ce n'était vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas sa semaine !

Et c'est sur cette bonne parole qu'elle rentra dans son petit monde à elle, son univers… la Torche. Son petit bébé l'attendait bien sagement, identique à la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait cette porte elle redécouvrait le lieu… se le réappropriant et se fondant dans son atmosphère. Quiconque aurait pu rentrer à cette seconde aurait cru voir une nouvelle élève cherchant ses marques. Après cette période de bonheur, elle se décida pour au moins faire les articles et le club des potins… Lorsqu'elle reçu ce qui allait la mettre en voie de son article phare.

« un mail de Lex ! yahouuuuu »

oh mais tuer la cette de conscience !

De : Lex Luthor A : Miss – la très observatrice – Sullivan 

Vu votre départ précipité de ce matin, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que ma proposition ne tient plus. Moi qui croyait vous faire plaisir ! C'est désolant de devoir dire cela mais je crois que votre instinct de… journaliste n'est plus ce qu'il était bien que votre sens de l'observation reste excellent !

Lex Luthor

Chloé ne savait plus quoi penser. Une proposition ? Quelle proposition ? Dieu qu'elle avait envie d'étrangle cet arrogant de milliardaire. De quoi lui parlait-il ! Ahh elle allait l'étrangler et puis elle s'étranglerait pour avoir fait une chose pareille à un type aussi… oh non ! je suis possédée par ma conscience ! Elle serait de mèche avec ce chauve et sexy Luthor, je serais à peine étonnée ! Et pourtant qu'est ce que je m'ennuierais sans eux !

De : Chloé – la meilleur journaliste- Sullivan 

**A : Lex – nombriliste de profession – Luthor**

Premièrement j'avais des trucs à faire et donc je n'avais point le temps de parlementer avec vous, et deuxièmement… Vous ne m'avez fait aucune proposition !

« Bien que ce regard langoureux… »

Mais … il est vrai que chez les Luthor c'est difficile d'avouer qu'on a tord donc je suppose que je ne risque pas de recevoir une réponse venant de vous si je vous accuse d'oser me mener en bateau avec votre pseudo-proposition qui n'a jamais existé.

« ou comment amener le poisson dans son filet »

Bonne journée à vous aussi

Chloé Sullivan

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque 5 minutes plus tard elle reçu sa réponse.

« Trop peu de temps… il s'est dépêché, donc sûrement énervé donc… très mauvais pour ma pauvre petite tête »

**De : Lex – mister proposition 2006 – Luthor**

**A : Miss Blondinette**

Mais je l'aurait faite ma proposition si vous n'étiez pas partie en quadruple vitesse… Mais je vous propose (donc cela est une proposition) de passer au manoir demain vers 16h, nous pourrons en parler calmement les yeux dans les yeux … si votre regard ne dévie pas de trop.

Lex Luthor

Cette journée de samedi promet d'etre pleine de surprises… On lui répond oui ?

**De : Chloé – miss café 2000-2006 – Sullivan**

**A : Crâne d'œuf **

ok

Non vraiment elle ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui… Une journée de fou. Mais ! Oups ! j'ai envoyez le crâne d'œuf…

Vraiment temps d'aller dormir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour!

donc voilà la suite! un grand merci à mes trois premières reviews! z'etes adorable les filles! Comme j'ai beaucoup beaucoup d'avance vous allez en avoirun tout les jours! (jusqu'à ce que je parte en vac le 1er ;) )

En attendant voici le n°2

gros bisousssssss

et les reviews sont les bienvenues!

Chapitre 2 :

Après cette sublime journée, Chloé rejoignit l'amour de sa vie, celui qui veillait sur elle depuis tant d'années… Son lit !

« ahhhhh excellent ! un face à face avec Sexy Lexy… que vais je bien pouvoir mettre ? Faudrait-il mettre cette petite blouse ? non trop décolletée… bien que »

Satanée conscience tu vas la fermer !

Chérie ? ça va ?

« à merveillllleeeeeeuhhhhhhh » la ferme ! euhhhh désolée papa c'est pas à toi que je parlais enfin si enfin je veux dire oui ça va bien !

Mr Sullivan se demandait vraiment si sa petite fille chérie avait eu son saint café ce matin… Elle ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Mais bon, venant de Chloé ça ne l'étonnait que très peu. Il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait retrouvée en train de danser avec son balais sur l'air de la belle au bois dormant …

Non vraiment il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter !

-Samedi, 6h30 du matin-

-dringggggggggggggggggggggggg

Mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle essaya d'éteindre ce merveilleux réveil mais comme chacun le sait , les Sullivan ne sont du matin. Enfin tant qu'ils n'ont pas leur sainte dose de café ! C'est donc dans la plus belle des chutes que Chloé atterri quelques centimètre plus bas entraînant dans sa chute sa couette qui pas chance amortis sa chute !

« ouf ! rien de casser ! Pitié pas de bleus sinon impossible de mettre cette sublime petite robe… »

Chloé mordis dans sa couette pour éviter de hurler… Non elle ne tiendrait pas 3 jours avec une conscience pareille ! Elle était bonne pour le mur des bizarreries !

Je pourrais faire moi même l'article, je vois déjà le titre « au secours ma conscience a pris possession de ma vie ! Un témoignage poignant de votre adorée et sublime journaliste ! » Je suis sure que ça ferait fureur « et puis Lex adorerait venir nous voir… et veiller sur nous la nuit pour être sur qu'il ne nous arrive rien… soupir » Bouhouhouuuuuuuuuuuuu

Soudain elle entendit la plus belle phrase qui existe au monde… Son oasis dans le désert.

« Chérie, ça te dit un tit cappuccino ? »

Ni une ni deux, elle dévala les escaliers et dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé arriva dans la cuisine et attrapa la magnifique tasse que son père lui tendait.

Ma puce tu t'améliore ! 6secondes et 3 centièmes ! Pas loin de mon record, le jour où tu es née !

Oui mais là c'était de la triche !

Non on a bien dit que tomber dans les escaliers était accepté !

Tu m'a bien eu en me le demandant quand j'avais 6 ans !

Jolie phrase ponctuée d'une sublime regard de tueuse !

Tu pourrais quand même me dire une chose…

« où comment faire passer la conversation en douce, bravo papanounet chéri !

Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

Chloé se tourna lentement vers l'horloge priant de ne pas lire

« 6h 35 ! »

6h35 ! c'est pas vrai ! J'ai encore oublié de couper mon réveil ! La vie est injuste !

« exact ! »

Enfin une pensée de potable ! après autant de jours à t'entendre dire n'importe quoi ça fait du bien !

« de rien… mais ça nous laisse tout le temps pour choisir… la robe parfaite ! Même si TU ne veux pas draguer Moi je veux être présentable ! »

Stupide conscience !

Ma chérie tu es sure que ça va !

mais oui papa !

Il l'a regarda partir et c'est là qu'il se rendis compte que

vraiment ! elle a réussit à devenir aussi bizarre que son père !

Non ! il me faudra encore beaucoup d'entraînement !

Il partis dans un fou-rire… Elle l'étonnerait toujours !

-Lieu du combat : Chambre de Chloé –

« allezzzzzzzz stppppppp »

Non non et non ! je ne la mettrai pas ! Bien trop courte !

« ça va trop trop bien avec nos yeux ! stpppppp »

Oublie !

« ok, si c'est la guerre que tu veux… Il était un petit Lex, Il était un petit Lex, qui n'avait ja ja jamais vue qui n'avait ja ja jamais vue plus belle que toi hoéhoééééééééé »

Ok ! arrete tout de suite et je la met !

« tu vois… quand tu veux ! »

Elle mis donc cette petite robe vert pomme, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui était légèrement lacée dans le dos. Elle rajouta de sublimes boucles d'oreille celte, ni trop voyant, ni trop discret.

Parfait…

« Merci merci… je sais je suis géniale ! »

Modeste

« c'ets mon deuxième prénom vous l'ignoriez très chère amie ? »

Un psy ! Il me faut un psy !

Elle descendit, attrapa un toast tout en embrassant son père

a tantôt !

Bonne journée !

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix

3heures ! Pour s'habiller ! Il faut qu'elle arrête de voir Lana ! Sinon bientôt elle sera en rose non stop et là… la fin du monde sera proche !

-Talon midi –

Voyons voyons… que me réserves- tu aujourd'hui ? Allez petit ordi chéri… Dis moi tout !

De : Lex – Je vais t'en donner des Crânes chauves – Luthor 

**A : Miss- je suis blonde amis je me soigne- Sullivan**

Bien … il semblerait que vous ayez plus de courage par mail, j'adorerais vous entendre me traiter de crâne chauve ! juste pour pouvoir admirer votre couleur si… pivoine !

_Sinon, ça va mieux ? Ou vous faites encore le remake de Jeanne d'arc ?_

_Lex Luthor_

« Ohhhhhh il se soucie de ma santé… c'est trop chou ! »

je sais ! en fait, tu es la conscience de Lana ! Voilà tout s'explique ! Enfin reste à savoir comment tu es arrivée ici mais bon !

« Non mais ! JE suis ta conscience ! La SEULE ET UNIQUE ! celle que tu traînes depuis quelques années et qui en a marre de voir un type si canonnnnnnnn qui n'est pas avec nous ! »

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Hein ? Franchement !

De : Chloé – je préfère être blonde que être une brunette à vos pieds- Sullivan 

« ça reste à voir… grrr »

A : Lex – président des cranes d'œufs- Luthor 

_On en reparlera… cet après-midi !_

_Ps : un cappuccino sera le très bien venu_

_Chloé_

à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui avec moi vous allez bien rigoler parce que ça va continuer très longtemps comme ça! Merci beaucoup les miss! Et surtout ... bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

Chloé s'avançait dans l'allée principale qui conduisait à l'immense battisse. Rien qu'à la voir, Chloé sentait ses muscles se raidir… Déjà par l'aspect austère du manoir mais surtout à cause de sa chère concience : « Mmmm alors où se trouve la salle de bain ? j'irais bien prendre une douche… »

-Tu vas la fermer pour tout l'entretient où je te bâillonne ! S'il te plait !

Après s'être mise dans la poche sa conscience et l'avoir assommée, elle tomba nez à nez avec un des majordomes.

-Les écoles font des visites ici maintenant ! Pff n'importe quoi !

-Laissez moi deviner… Vous avez été engagé par Lionel Luthor ?

-Bien sur ! C'est le seul patron de cette maison ! L'autre n'est qu'un arrogant sans respect.

Chloé avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses mais là c'était vraiment une perle rare ! Elle se promit d'en faire part à Lex « ahhh on passe au prénom ? Chouette chouette chouette »

-Toi fait gaffe… Sinon je sévis !

« pitié non pas ça ! »

-Brave petite conscience

« nianiania »

Sa conscience ne pu dire que cela avant de voir apparaître un magnifique apollon… qui portait une chemise légère et un pantalon dans les tons très clair… Chloé se promit de le photographier… pour sa collection personnelle !

-Bonjour Mr Luthor, alors qu'elle…

-Lex

-Non moi c'est Chloé, Chloé Sullivan… Vous savez la Miss blondinette

Devant sa moue enfantine, Lex ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien miss Chloé c'est ça ? Vous pouvez m'appeler Lex… voyez vous c'est mon prénom donc…

-Ah bon ? ce n'est pas Alexandre ?

-Non ça c'est le mot de passe pour finir dans la piscine dans les 5 secondes …

Chloé ne répondit rien… se contentant juste de le contourner pour aller vers le sublime jardin, sa conscience la laissait faire, pour une fois elles étaient en harmonie. Elle tourna la tête vers Lex et dans un sourire lui dit :

-Tu viens ?

Chose étonnante, elle avait laisser échapper ce tutoiement, peut-être le fait qu'il l'ait autorisée à l'appeler Lex. Mais le plus important à ses yeux… Ce n'était pas le fait de l'avoir fait, mais qu'il l'ait bien prit et que son silence était l'accord qu'elle continue.

Lex quand à lui était assez étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait le tutoyer. Enfin pas si vite, mais il lui sembla que cette petite blondinette allait encore l'étonner. Déjà par sa tenue, ni trop provocant et sexy et pourtant elle lui paraissait… telle un ange… Et cette ange avait été importuné par ce nouveau majordome ! Il ne voulait pas aborder lui même la conversation de ce sujet vu qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé mais il comprenait qu'elle avait été dérangée… juste pas ce petit froncement de sourcils, imperceptible pour certains dont il avait fait partie jusqu'à ce jour et pourtant il le voyait nettement ! A croire que quelques mot avec elle l'avait tout simplement révélée.

-un penny pour tes pensées

Ce fut la voix de Chloé qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur…

-Certainement pas ! A dernière nouvelle nous ne somme pas en Angleterre !

-Et quoi ! tu es sûrement le type le plus riche de tout Smallville ! Ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'offre…

-Une soirée ?

-Par exemple !

Et là… Lex décida le tout pour le tout et lui demanda de sa voix la plus douce, celle que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir entendu, il lui demanda :

-Et si je voulais t'inviter… que devrais je faire ?

Chloé était ébahie, jamais elle n'aurait cru… qu'il puisse l'inviter. Enfin c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Chloé en était toute retournée. L'espace d'un instant elle voulait en profiter.

-Comme si tu voulais m'inviter ! Et puis sache que … je n'accepte pas l'invitation de n'importe qui !

Parfois il se demandait comment elle arrivait à détourner les conversations. Il avait tenté et il… non il ne s'était pas vu recevoir un refus en fait, elle avait simplement détourné comme si…

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de t'inviter ?

-Pas vraiment,… même pas du tout.

-On parie ?

Tentant pour les deux. Mais là… il n'y avait que Chloé qui pouvait tout faire avancer… un simple oui et plus de marche arrière possible

-Je…

Elle hésitait.

-c'est que…

Et là Lex n'en revenait pas… lui, le grand Luthor celui qui ne craignait rien ni personne, avait peur. Pas cette peur angoissante mais plutôt elle le faisait mariner. Mais allait-il finir par être dévoré ?

-D'accord ! J'accepte de dîner avec toi seulement à condition que tu te plies à 3 épreuves.

-Pourquoi pas… Et puis je savoir lesquelles ?

-Dis moi d'abord ton pari !

-Tu dois faire tourner en bourrique ce cher nouveau majordome made in Lionel Luthor… mais interdiction d'utiliser Lana

-C'est pas juste ! C'est même hors de propos !

-Toi tu me donne 3 défis et toi tu en a un… égalité des chances tu connais ? Alors quels sont mes défis ?

Chloé sortit son plus beau sourire et lui dit :

-Faire pendant une semaine du body step et ce tous les jours, ensuite faire une déclaration publique à toute la ville de Smallville en rendant gloire à ma personne et pour finir,… te balader pendant toute cette semaine avec… une peluche ! Tu as une semaine et tu le fais dans l'ordre que tu veux

-Vu que le … body step ? c'est toute la semaine.

Chloé partit dans un fou- rire insurmontable… Elle sentait que cette semaine allait être merveilleusement… géniale !

-mais ? Lex ? Si je rate mon pari c'est quoi mon gage ?

Mais il était déjà repartit, son téléphone à la main. Et vu sa tête cela devait être son cher père qui l'appelait. Elle préféra s'en allez non sans avoir encore une fois admiré le jardin… Le printemps était bien là, et les rosiers embaumaient l'air, rendant au jardin une allure mystique et très romantique.

Maison de fou Sullivan & co –

-Alors ma chérie ? bonne journée ? Tu veux une tasse de café ?

-Et on se demande de qui je tiens ce don inné de poser des questions ? Alala faut vraiment que je fasse un exposé sur toi !

-Adorable fille…

-Je saisssssssssss

Chloé monta les escaliers et se jeta sur son lit. Son cher ordinateur étant à proximité, elle cliqua sur l'icône Messagerie.

De : Lex A : Tite blondinette Chloé

Un baiser


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour! Merci beaucoup alexiel et brooke! vos reviews me font très plaisir! Voilà un joli chapitre pour vous remerciez! Et qui sait... peut etre que demain vous aurez 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un!**

**Bizzzzzzzzz**

Chapitre 4 :

Cette nuit là personne ne dormi réellement. Chloé était complètement déboussolée ! Comment Lex pouvait-il vouloir ? non ce n'était pas possible !

« et pourquoi pas ! on est peut être blonde mais c'est pas une raison ! »

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! c'est le patron de papa et en plus… c'est un milliardaire qui a toutes les filles du monde entier à ses pieds !

« Tu m'étonne avec des … »

-Non ne prononce pas ce mot !

« …fesses »

-Et voilà, encore une nuit ou je ne vais pas dormir. Merci

« c'est pour la bonne cause ma puce ! »

-Ma conscience m'appelle ma puce ! oh seigneur ! Faut vraiment que Freud revienne à la vie ! Et puis … Lex n'aime que les brunes ! J'ai compris ! c'est juste pour me faire paniquer !

Du coté de Lex, l'ambiance n'était pas trop mal non plus. Il cherchait depuis plus de 3h quel serait la peluche qui ne le poursuivrait pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Pourquoi avait-il donc accepté ! ah oui, pour la plus belle des récompenses : une soirée avec Chlo. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, quelques semaines auparavant il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de mieux la connaître. Il sentait qu'une force mystérieuse le poussait vers elle.

-Tu m'as véritablement ensorcelé parce que moi avec une peluche… Ca va etre une première depuis que… maman m'a quittée.

Il se décida finalement et pris commande dans le magasin de jouet le plus connu de Métropolis, ainsi qu'une autre petite surprise.

-Bon… maintenant regardons ce qu'est le body step…

-Lendemain, 1h avant la 1ère séance de step –

-Alors Lex ? En forme ? Mais attend, où est donc ton nounours ? Je me suis renseignée, tout le monde l'a vu sauf moi ! Alors montre moi cette merveille voyons !

Lex parti se changer dans le vestiaire et en ressorti 30minutes plus tard : en short, T-shirt et avec un nounours de /-50 cm de haut qui avait un joli bonnet avec le prénom Chloé.

-Alors blondinette je te préviens ! Aucun commentaire sur ma tenue de 1, ensuite aucun fous rire non plus !

Chloé partit de la salle en pouffant mais elle se demandait quand meme quelque chose

-Lex ?

-Oui mon nounours ? Ah non c'est blondinette… qui tire la langue en plus !

-Oui parce que j'aimerais quand meme savoir pourquoi ce charmant nounours porte mon prénom ?

-Parce qu'en voyant sa sublime petite bouille j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

« ohhhhh que c'est mignon ! »

-Non mais tu rigole ma vieille !

-Euhhhh Chloé a dernière nouvel je ne suis pas une femme et pas vieux non plus ! Jeanne retourne à Arc et laisse ma Chlo tranquille !

Chloé se sentit devenir aussi rouge que son T-shirt. Il avait bien dit « MA Chlo ! »

-Est- ce que tu as dit ma

Mais trop tard. La prof appelait déjà ses élèves pour commencer :

-Bon aujourd'hui vu le nombre de nouveaux ont va commencer en douceur !

Les habituées comme Chloé sourirent sarcastiquement à leur prof qui leur envoya un clin d'œil. Les chansons commencèrent, premier échauffement de 10 minutes, jusque là tout le monde suit, et Lex attire tous les regards des brunes aux alentours visiblement ravies de leur nouvel ami.

« grrrrr, heureusement que personne ne peut l'apprcher pendant le cours ! Il faut me le protéger mon Lexy ! »

Chloé acquiesça silencieusement alors que l'échauffement prenait fin. Tout le monde prit une gorgée d'eau pour tenir le coup. Lex s'approcha de Chloé et sous les regards tueurs des demoiselles il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je m'en sort pas trop mal non ?

Chloé sourit intérieurement, Oh oui il s'en sortait bien mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait…

30 Minutes plus tard…

Tout le monde était en transe, la température était montée à plus de 32° minimum et tout le monde sentait les articulations tirer un peu partout dans les jambes. Les 3 minutes bénies qui était entre chaque chanson était une véritable oasis dans le désert. Chloé qui souffrait mais sûrement moins que Lex s'approcha de lui.

-Alors on abandonnerait quand meme pas Luthor ?

« c'est vache mais très très joliiiiiiiii »

Lex lui était plus motivé que jamais, certes il souffrait mais rien que pour impressionner Chloé il était capable de tout. Et sur les deux dernières chanson , il en profita.

Il se remit en place alors que les premières notes de Gwen Stephany débutait. Le rithme n'était pas si élevé mais le travail musculaire était assez terrible.

**If I was a Rich Girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever  
end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl  
**

**  
Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town **

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Oh oui il allait y arriver! Il n'était pas un Luthor pour rien ! Il regardait Chloé dans le miroir, il voyait qu'elle se donnait à 100 à croire qu'elle voulait vraiment y arriver. Il pensait que c'était pour des filles supers sportives ce genre de sport et pourtant. Elle était là et rien ne semblait la déranger. 2 générations étaient réunies et Lex était le seul male au milieu de toutes ces dames.

**  
If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever  
end**

**  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me **

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Il attrapa le regard de Chloé et ne le quitta plus de toute la chanson, il se synchronisait sur elle tout en profitant de se moment trop rare où il pouvait rester les yeux dans les yeux avec Chloé.

**  
EVE:  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter) What?  
Come together all over the world  
From the hood of Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all the love  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ring  
You know you can't buy these things  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know  
who I am **

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but low

If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever  
end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy  
girl

La chanson se finit. Lex cru que la séance était terminée puis vu une lueur de malice dans les yeux de la prof. Elle lui avait fait croire à la fin et au final n'avait juste qu'ajouté 2 minutes de plus à la pause…

-Bon courage les filles c'est la dernière !

Chloé pouffa en voyant le regard tueur de Lex.

-Et vous, Bon courage votre calvaire sera bientôt fini !

Oh il allait se faire un malin plaisir de lui donner tord ! Oh non il n'allait pas montrer qu'il avait du mal ! C'était la dernière et il allait mettre toute son énergie dedans. Chloé le compris juste à son regard et ne pu le lâcher. Pour une personne extérieure, leurs regards étaient bloqué sur une cible comme pour se donner du courage, mais là, Chloé et Lex se défiaient. Chloé montra bien qu'elle était plus forte et Lex refusait de céder.

**Here's the thing**

**We started out friends**

**It was cool, but it was all pretend**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**You're dedicated, you took the time**

**Wasn't long 'til I called you mine**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say**

**Is how I picture me with you**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But since you been gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**

**Thanks to you, now I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

Lex n'en menait pas large. La chanson était rapide pour le refrain. Ca le poussait à vider ses dernières forces. Chloé elle se battait presque avec la musique, plus forte que jamais alors que la plupart commençait à s'écrouler. Il était le seul nouveau qui tenait bon. En écoutant al chanson pour se donner du courage, il comprit pourquoi Chloé était tellement dans son élément. Cela résumait parfaitement sa relation avec Clark et il comprenait qu'elle avait compris que ce lourdaud devait finir les pieds dans le béton au fond d'un lac. Serait- il seulement possible que… non impossible pas le grand Luthor ! Et pourtant si, Lex était en admiration devant ce petit bout de femme accro au café et aux questions très embarrassantes.

**How can I put it, you put me on**

**I even fell for that stupid love song**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**How come I'd never hear you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**Guess you never felt that way**

**But since you been gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

**You had your chance, you blew it**

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it**

**Again and again and again and again**

Chloé était parfaitement dans son élément, elle dansait en quelque sorte. Elle le haïssait, enfin pas tant que ça mais beaucoup quand même… elle sentait que cette énergie lui permettait de tenir. Lex lui semblait aussi tenir. « impressionnant… »

Etonnant surtout

**Since you been gone (since you been gone)**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get, I get what I want**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get (I get)**

**You should know (you should know) that I get**

**I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

**Since you been gone**

**Since you been gone**

Il l'avait encore vue parler toute seule et se promis de l'appeler Jeanne après une douche des plus géniales… Non il irait dans les douches de ce club de sport! Même si sa réputation devait en prendre un sacré coup !

-Merci à tous et bravo aux new qui ont bien tenu le coup !

Chloé s'approcha de Lex, il avait de jolies couleurs mais semblait plutôt … pas trop essoufflé.

-Félicitation Crane d'œuf !

« oupsssss »

-J'ai vraiment dit ça tout haut ?

-Oui et… c'ets bien pour une fois !

-Trop crevé pour me balancer d'un pont ?

-On peut dire ça… Sur ce je m'en vais voir les douches de cette salle de tortures modernes.

« Ohohoooooo, peut venir ? »

-Non mais t'es pas bien !

-Ces douches sont si horribles que ça !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et fonça elle aussi dans les douches. Vraiment elle allait tourner en bourrique.

-Chère conscience tu vas finir dans une discutions de 3h avec Lana !

« pitié pas ça ! »

-quelques temps plus tard et 2 trempés en plus–

-Alors cette douche ? Comment trouves tu ces thermes de mortels ?

-Merveilleuse, j'ai faillir ébouillanté et puis glacé. Sublime !

-Je ne t'avait pas dit qu'il y a un bouton de régulation tiède ? Quel dommage !

-Sois gentille blondinette sinon tu retourne à pied !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

« oh si ! »

-Oh si !

-Au fait où est…

Chloé bis sortit de son sac pour trôner fièrement dans les bras de Lex. Deux trois filles ricanèrent mais la plupart le trouvait encore mieux ainsi. Il serait parfait dans le rôle de papa gâteau. Et Chloé était plutôt de cet avis.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Lex qui lui présentait son bras. Elle le prit et ensemble regagnèrent la voiture de Lex. Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, Chloé se coucha et éclata de rire. Sa journée avait été parfaite et Lex supportait quand même bien le sport. Mais une semaine allait-il vraiment le supporter ?

Lex arriva au manoir et installa son nounours sur son lit. Puis jugeant qu'il avait l'air très bête. Il voulu le cacher dans une armoire mais un détail attira son attention. Il avait exactement l'odeur que Chloé avait lorsqu'elle était sortie du vestiaire il revoyait encore son sourire et ses cheveux légèrement humides. Un ange … un ange trempé mais un ange quand même ! Lex se coucha donc avec Chloé bis bien qu'il n'aurait pas refusé l'originale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Oulala! arrive en pijama en courant

j'étais pas chez moi alors j'ai pas su vous envoyer la suite! Pour la peine vous en aurez 3 :D

Chapitre 5 :

Lex se réveilla lorsque le soleil était déjà bien haut… Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le Step était … si … step ! Une semaine ? Et bien ça promettait ! Il fut intrigué par une boule de poils qui avait pris possession de son cou et dont le nez se trouvait pile contre SON nez ! Il ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir l'intrus qui a avait prit possession de son lit… et vit l'adorable frimousse de Chloé bis qui dormait encore.

Allez ! Debout marmotte ! On va… Ohhhhhhhh c'est mauvais signe ! Moi qui parle avec une peluche ! Je commence comme Chloé !

Il regarda la peluche et l'occasion étant trop tentante il ne résista pas à lui lancer un sublime :

Oh mais je rigole Chloé Bis ! Tu vas pas me tirer la tête pour si peu ?

Du coté de l'originale et unique Chloé le réveil se fit tout en douceur, une délicieuse odeur de café fraîchement moulu lui titillant les narines. Elle savoura cet instant de perfection en repensant à la veille. Lex avait réussit à l'impressionner, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'assister à un cours de step. Et en plus de cela arriver avec une peluche aussi craquante ça avait été le bouquet !

Un Luthor ne perd jamais. Il est capable de tout pour réussir…

« et pour avoir une soirée en tête à tête avec nous. C'est trop romantique ! »

Vraiment il est temps que je t'empêche d'approcher Lana !

« toi au lieu de t'occuper de moi et de mon goût du super romantique fait moi le plaisir divin de choisir une robe divine pour aller rendre visite à Chloé bis ! »

C'est vrai qu'il a pas trop mal choisi

« pas trop mal ! tu veux dire qu'elle est divine ! Et avec son petit bonnet trop trognon et pis sa jolie petite… »

Chloé descendit tout en marmonnant des « vas tu te taire » et des « Freud à l'aide ! » puis se souvenant du bon café, elle prit son souffle et courut à la vitesse de la lumière.

Tu te ramolli ma vieille ! Tu vas devoir t'entraîner dur parce que je sent que je vais encore gagner la coupe du meilleur coureur-attrapeur- de tasse de café en moins de 6 secondes !

Sadique !

Choupinette d'amourrrrrrrrrr

Elle ne lui répondit pas et monta directement rejoindre sa charmante chambre.

Aujourd'hui, ta mission si tu l'accepte est de faire tourner en bourrique ce satané majordome !

« pas question ! Je veuxxxxxx mon Bisou ! »

Cours toujours je vais pas rester là les bras à ne rien faire en attendant la fin de la semaine !

« Même pas devant une tasse de cette boisson aux parfums subtiles et tellement délicieuse, celle qui fait palpiter d'envie tes papilles… »

Pfff c'est pas du jeu de t'attaquer à mon point sensible ! Maintenant opération ChloéLana va faire fuir ce majordome dans les bras de ce chère Lionel. Ca ferait un excellent article !

Elle pouffa tendit qu'elle enfilait une robe rose bonbon, avec un assortiment de chouchou de la même couleur et des chaussures… roses ! Le tout emprunté gentiment à Miss Lana rose Lang qui en avait été ravie ! Enfin quelqu'un qui aimait ce qu'elle portait ! Chloé retint un frisson en pensant que Lana avait été jusqu'à lui proposer les sous-vêtements assortis ! Vraiment Smallville regorge de créatures très très étranges !

Chloé ! Oups ! pardon mademoiselle je cherche ma fille.

C'est ça papa et puis appelle moi Lana tant que tu y es !

Tu as fait un pari avec Lana ? Avoue moi tout ! Tu es dans une secte ! TU fais une enquête sur eux ? Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours interdit ça !

PAPA ! Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste TOP SECRET !

Elle partit en ville pour tester le résultat et voir si c'était aussi irritant que la Vraie Lana La Seule Et Unique !

Mon patron avec un nounours, ma fille en rose de la tête au pied, … qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'arriver ?

Après quelques hurlements de joie de Lana accompagné par une splendide foule de bouches ouvertes de la part des clients, Chloé su qu'elle était parfaite ! Elle prit donc la direction du manoir.

Etape une : s'approcher du gibier-

Chloé s'introduisit dans le bureau de Lex en délicatesse et fouilla un peu pour dénicher la fiche de son chère employé

NOM : Parker 

**Prénom : Maximilien **

**Signe particulier : déteste les jeunes, fan de la mafia japonaise**

**Age : 45 ans **

**Recommandation : Lionel Luthor**

Avec un Cv pareil c'est joyeux !

Elle entendit du bruit et sortit par une porte latérale et passa aussitôt dans le jardin.

Cher ami ! Comment allez vous ?

Elle vit Maximilien se tourner vers elle avec un air plus qu'arrogant.

Vous désirez, Barbie ?

Vous posez quelques questions. C'est vrai que vous avez 5 enfants ?

Non et si j'en avais je pense…

Ohhhh mais il ne faut pas vous décourager ! Vous savez il y a l'adoption ! Je suis sure que je peux vous mettre dans les listes !

Vous êtes sourde ?

Oh je comprend… Vous avez peur d'accuser un refus ?

Mais je

Je sais c'est dur mais la récompense est si belle ! Je vous aiderai promis !

Elle parti en direction de Lex qui s'avançait dans le jardin avec

Chloé bis ! Tu m'a manquée !

Lex imitant la voix de Chloé bis Toi aussi ma blondinette !

Je l'adore !

En disant cette phrase, Chloé ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Lex dans les yeux. Il voulait lui répondre mais son cher Maximilien revenait à la charge.

Monsieur, que vous décidiez de vous ridiculiser en public ne me regarde en rien. Mais j'exige que cette demoiselle apprenne à mieux se tenir et surtout ne s'avise pas de me jouer un vilain tour qu'elle pourrait regretter très amèrement. Je suis ici pour travailler dans cette maison et pas pour jouer à la poupée avec …

Il l'a regarda avec un mépris qui dépassait toutes les limites. Le sang de Lex ne fit qu'un tour. Il regarda son majordome et lui montra par un regard qui était le patron dans cette maison. Maximilien enrageait mais n'osa plus rien dire et continua de façon totalement hypocrite.

Désirez vous quelque chose mademoiselle ?

Non ce sera tout !

Il se tourna vers la maison et entendit Chloé lui répondre dans toute sa splendeur :

Mais si vous voulez je peux vous présenter un très bon avocat pour votre histoire d'adoption !

Lex l'interrogea du regard mais ne recut aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Il craignait que Chloé arrive trop facilement à ses fins mais d'un autre coté, en voyant Maximilien et son… coté Lionel il se rassura. Il tiendrait bien 6 jours. N'est ce pas ?

J'ai cours ! Faut que je me grouille !

Mais Chloé attend ! Je vais t'accompagner !

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait refuser mais son regard très machiavélique lui fit penser de tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler

« ohoho intéressant des sièges en cuir et Nous et Lex seuls dans une voiture… »

Il rêvait ou elle était en train de rougir !

Tu veux dire affronter le regard d'une centaine d'élèves… avec Chloé bis dans tes bras ?

Pourquoi pas ! Mais j'aurai beaucoup de chance… L'originale serait elle aussi avec moi.

Vraiment il avait vraiment ce coté très séducteur ! Même si Chloé pensait que c'était juste pour la faire rougir et la taquiner, elle apprécia le geste. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux. Lex, de son coté n'en menait pas large, il qui croyait que seule les brunes pouvait être intéressante à ses yeux, Chloé il voulait la séduire mais pas pour un soir, pas pour une nuit. Il voulait être avec elle, devenir son ami avant tout mais espérait au fond de lui même s'il refusait à l'admettre, qu'il pourrait-être un jour plus que son ami. Le silence s'était installé quand Chloé se souvint tout d'un coup sa motivation première !

Mlle Anderson ! Elle revenait hier ! Mon cours ! Allez va chercher la Lexmobile et on file !

…

houhou ! Chloé appelle Lex, Chloé appelle Lex répondez s'il vous plait !

La Lexmobile ! …Et tu ne me tutoie plus !

Je T'expliquerais en route ! Grouille !

Chloé arriva 15 minutes en retard et le seul commentaire qu'elle reçut de sa prof fut un magistral :

J'espère que ce retard vous a permis de rencontrer l'âme sœur ! Il n'y a rien de plus… Merveilleux !

Chloé cru qu'elle avait atterrit dans la mauvaise ville mais à la vue de Clark bouche grande ouverte regardant Lana elle se rendit compte que non Smallville serait décidément toujours Smallville : des météorites aux effets… multiples !

Bonjour Madame, excusez moi…

Mais ce n'est rien ! Asseye toi donc ! Tu peux travailler sur ton cher journal ! Je vous laisse toute cette heure à vous occuper !

Vraiment il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre à moins d'être le propriétaire d'une fabrique d'aspirine ! Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Alors on disait un article de félicitations pour Madame Anderson… mais quel était son nouveau nom ? Ah oui ! Parker… mais ! non ! Son prof de math sensé être malade s'était en fait… marié !

Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi !

« De ne pas sauter sur Lex ! »

Mais euh !

Vous allez bien Miss Sullivan ?

Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste un problème d' ordinateur !

De : Lex – le step ça use un peu beaucoup- Luthor et Chloé –toute mimi- bis 

**A : Chloé blondinette**

_Un café au Talon avant le step ? Chloé bis en réclame depuis une heure… je fais quoi ? _

_Lex_

Tiens donc ! Il signe Lex ? Chloé en fut touchée parce qu'il la mettait au rang d'ami, pas de relation qui englobait tout le monde mais les vrais amis.

De : Miss – dans la Lexmobile- Chloé A : Chloé Bis et accessoirement Lex 

Tu l'approche lentement de la table et tu lui apporte une tasse et tu la laisse boire tranquillement. Elle se calmera après ! Et oui, moi aussi suis pas contre un café ! Mais n'espère pas qu'on arrivera en retard au step… La prof nous a promis une chanson en plus que la dernière fois pour nous faire plaisir ! Et aussi parce qu'on avait bien travaillé cette semaine !

Chloé

Lorsque Lex reçu ce mail, au début il rigola puis eu un doute et cette simple pensée apparu dans son esprit : Il va me falloir une kiné avant la fin de la semaine… ou non… on attendra Chloé ! N'est ce pas Chloé bis ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Lex entra dans le talon avec Chloé bis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui en pouffant de rire mais ils disparurent vite quand ils virent Clark arriva avec une chemise en flanelle rose que Lana venait de lui offrir.

-Je crois que Clark est en train de m'éclipser. C'est dommage Chloé bis adore être regardée par le monde entier, elle rougit dès qu'un joli nounours la regarde mais ne t'inquiète pas je surveille ses admirateurs de très très près.

Chloé ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer Lex à cette seconde. Le monde entier le prenait comme le manipulateur qu'il voulait que l'on voit et pourtant il était là en train de tourner en dérision sa magnifique personne. Elle était impressionnée par l'humour dont il pouvait faire preuve. N'importe qui aurait été ridicule en se baladant avec un peluche dans les bras et lui paraissait si naturel et à l'aise avec Chloé bis que ça en devenait déroutant. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose…

-Un vrai papa poule

Son judo verbal du matin ! Ahhhh elle savourait enfin son café pleinement … un vrai délice !

-Mais on recherche toujours la maman poule… Si tu veux te joindre à nous ça sera avec plaisir.

Il lui fit son regard le plus charmeur pour ponctuer ses dires.

-Ne te sent pas obligé de me le demander juste parce que je suis là…

Regard malicieux de Chloé… Lex comprit que le judo était reprit… enfin un peu d'ambiance électrique entre eux comme avant les paris…

-Non non… je vais de ce pas demander à Lana elle sera ravie j'en suis sur !

-…

-Lana

« non non et non ! Lana ne lananisera pas mini Chloé ! nous n'anbandonneront pas une des notre à cette »

-Lex ?

-Oui Chloé ?

« Grand sourire sarcastique et pas méchant… grrrrr il est trop craquantttttttttttttt »

-On a step dans 5 minutes

-Quoi !

-Le cours a été avancé

« ohhh le joli mensonge… »

-Et pourquoi n'ai je pas été prévenu ?

Chloé se délecta de ce qu'elle allait lui dire…

-Chloé bis tu n'a pas osé ! Non ! tu ne lui a rien dit ? ahhhhh tu deviens encore plus diabolique que lui !

Et au lieu de tourner les talons Chloé lui fit un énorme bisous sur sa jolie bouille de peluche…

-t'es géniale Chloé bis !

-Comment as- tu osé me trahir ? Chloé bis moi qui t'aimait tant !

Et la sans crier garre Chloé prit Chloé bis et ensemble elles firent sur les joues du milliardaire un gros bisou…

-On est désolée, vraiment désolée…

-Pourquoi a t'il fallut que vous soyez tellement mignonne toutes les deux !

Il soupira et emmena ses deux demoiselles vers leur cours de step sous le regard rosé de Lana…

Il marchait depuis deux minutes lorsque Chloé sentit son bras se faire attraper par Lex…

-Oui ? que veux tu papa poule ?

-Que maman poule arrete de tricher.

-Quoi ! j'ai rien fait de tel !

Et qu'est ce qu'est cette accoutrement rose et totalement rose ? Une nouvelle mode lancée par toi et Lana ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire…

Tu tente la technique Lana pour Maximilien !

-Même pas vrai !

Lex reprit Chloé bis dans ses bras et prit sa petite voix fluette

-C'est pas bien de mentir ! Ca me rend toute triste…

Chloé sourit et lança un magistral

-Chloé bis t'aura droit un énorme café demain pour me faire pardonner !

-Et moi alors ? J'exige un dédommagement !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Une tricherie dans les paris… Chloé revient ici… Chloé !

-On a pas le temps de traîner ! le step commence dans 2 minutes !

Lex ne voulait pas en rester là mais en voyant Chloé courir il se résigna… à courir lui aussi. Clark qui arrivait au Talon questionna du regard Lana en voyant Sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami courir ainsi et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde

-C'est joli rose non ?

------ Step -----

Chloé et Lex arrivèrent en retard mais purent déguster quand même 11 chansons merveilleuses … sous l'œil approbateur Chloé bis assise sur le banc dans le fond du local une tasse de café posée à coté d'elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres en voyant son chère papa affronter du regard la prof se faisant un véritable plaisir à faire des pauses très courtes pour le faire souffrir. Même Chloé souffrait à voir ses traits tirés… vraiment une journée pas banale.

Lex était prêt à demander le renvoi de la prof tellement ses membres souffrait, Chloé était persuadée que la prof flashait sur Lex et Chloé bis se demandait vraiment comment rassembler ses parents ensemble…

---18h30… fin du step---

-Blondinette je crois que nous sommes dans un cours de cinglés…

-Pourquoi ? Tu fatigue déjà ?

Lex vit le grand sourire sarcastique de Chloé

-Tu va où ma blondinette ?

-A la douche… je suis TA blondinette maintenant ?

Elle éclata de rire mais Lex pu remarquer qu'elle rougissait réellement et il la trouva encore plus sexy ainsi…

« une douche avec elle … mmmmm »

-Stupide conscience je t'arrête tout de suite !

Lex se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul quand il vit le regard de Chloé bis qui semblait lui dire « Attention, parler tout seul peut vous conduire dans un charmant endroit avec des messieurs en blouse blanche ! » Depuis ce jour, il avait craqué pour Chloé… il l'avait découverte sous un autre jour qui le faisait fondre quand il voyait SA blondinette qui en ce moment était sous une douche où il rêvait d'aller.

Une heure… une heure qu'il attendait Chloé. Il avait prit sa douche et attendait avec Chloé bis assoupie dans ses bras. Puis il entendit un grand bruit sourd… inquiet il ne réfléchit pas et se rua dans les douches des dames.

-Chloé est ce que ça…

Fin des pensées et paroles cohérentes… Lex était subjugué parce qu'il venait de découvrir. Chloé avec un simple essuie de bain couvrant au minimum ce qui avait à cacher.

Chloé de son coté n'en menait pas large et sous le regard qui la détaillait de la tête au pied elle jugea très bon d'hurler

-Lex dehors !

----10minutes plus tard----

Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de rentrer dans les douches comme ça !

-Chloé, c'est juste que j'ai cru que enfin que…

-Mais encore ?

-Qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! 1h que tu avais disparu…

-Je n'en peux rien si mes affaires sont tombées dans l'eau et qu'il a fallu attendre qu'ils sèchent ! Je n'allait pas quand même sortir en essuie de bain !

« quoi que… »

-Au moins me prévenir !

-Donc je suis TA blondinette et tu me surveilles tout le temps ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Lex ?

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle allait s'habiller enfin quand elle avait fait tomber son gel douche à terre. Et là elle avait vu Lex Luthor arriver en trombe tout inquiet… pendant 4 secondes elle avait trouvé ça mignon… mais en repensant à sa tenue elle avait préféré le faire sortir grace à sa mélodieuse voix…

-Chloé je suis désolé…

-Pardon !

-Oui je

-Tu t'excuses ? t'es tombé dans la douche et tu t'es fait une belle bosse ? un choc ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lex ? je te reconnaît plus !

-Chloé arrête. Oui je suis désolé… mais va le répéter à seulement une seule personne et je t'étrangle personnellement !

-Ouffffff ! c'est ton double psychotique qui s'est emparé de toi c'ets ça ?

Devant son air moqueur, Lex n'eu qu'une solution… Il lui tira la langue.

Chloé pince toi ma petite je crois qu'il vient de te tirer la langue… le grand luthor sait tirer la langue ! Vite un bloc note il faut absolument que j'écrive un article ! Demain en première page !

Chuttt ça va aller… respire. Et non tu n'écriras rien sinon ton paris se fini ici et définitivement.

« Il ne rigole pas… vraiment pas il a même l'air blessé »

-Lex écoute je suis…

-Désolée ?

-Vraiment, c'est mon instinct qui a reprit le dessus je suis désolée vraiment !

-Tu sais quoi blondinette ?

-Quoi ?

Elle avait peur, peur qu'il l'envoie balader elle et ces derniers jours. Et n'importe qui aurait pu voir que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait… Son cœur venait de rater un coup, son estomac jouait aux montagnes russes et elle espérait que cette journée n'ai jamais existé… elle était totalement désespérée et pourtant elle voulait encore croire que quelque chose était possible que ce n'était qu'un malentendu mais son cœur en miette n'en pouvait plus… elle n'avait envie que d'une chose … remonter le temps et arranger tout cela.

-Je t'adore

C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait… mais…

« pardon ! »

-Pour une fois que j'arrive à te faire marcher toi tu cours !

-Tu veux dire…

-Que tu vas avoir du mal de gagner ton pari et que je vais réussir le miens au la main… je vous ramène maman poule ?

-Et c'est le cœur plus léger… bras dessus dessous qu'ils repartirent chez eux tenant chacun une patte de Chloé bis toute heureuse…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**De : Lex –élu pour la 3ème fois au rang du type le plus sexy de Smallville – Luthor**

**A : Blondinette maman poule de mon coeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Chloé**

Interdiction d'utiliser pour les paris veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire non ? Donc interdit de porter du rose…

Ton gage est annulé,… Je crois que j'ai déjà eu mon gage…

Lex

Chloé relisait depuis plus d'une heure le mail de Lex… elle en connaissait chaque virgule et pourtant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait « déjà » eu son gage… à moins que… non ce n'était pas… possible ? Il ne parlait pas de la douche !

« alors il m'a trouvé mignonne ? youhouuuuu »

Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face après ça !

**De : Chloé- fermera toujours sa porte de salle de bain à l'avenir ! – Sullivan**

**A : Lex le pervers :p qui touchera pas à ma chérie Chloé bis !**

Tu crées tes règles au fur et à mesure ou c'est juste une impression ? Au fait ? mon discours avance ?

Bisou

Chloé

Non non non ! elle l'avait quand meme pas envoyé ? si ? avec bisou ? oh oh oh gros problèmes à l'horizon… et pourtant il y en vait un autre plus incidieux qui se répandait en elle… elle se rendait compte que oui elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lex.

Au manoir l'ambiance était vraiment délirante… Lex écrivait son discours très tranquillement en lançant des regards en biais à Chloé bis qui se demandait ce que son papa pouvait bien traficoter avec ce discours…

Excellent elle va en etre baba… non pour etre exact ma petite Chloé bis… je crois que je vais peut etre pouvoir avouer à Blondinette que j'ai un faible pour les blondinettes justement et pas pour n'importe laquelle… Bon allez ma puce on y va ! On a encore 2 jours de step à survivre et …

**De : Lex et Chloé bis**

**A : Tite blondinette **

A mon avis, on peut oublier le step aujourd'hui… c'ets la fete du printemps organisée par cette chère Lana ! Elle sautait de joie quand je lui ai annoncé que je comptais faire un discours sur une personne qui m'est très chère.

16h

N'oublie pas ça sera vraiment très dommage

Lex

Un discours ! Il allait oser le faire ?

« mmm veux vraiment voir ça ! en plus déjà 10h que j'ai pas vu ses yeux divins… »

-Et ses charmantes fesses

-Chloé Sullivan pourrais-je savoir de qui tu parles ?

-Papa ! euh je c'est que…

-Mais encore ?

-Tu le connais pas !

-5 semaines

-Non t'oserais pas !

-5 semaines et demi

« un mensonge ! vite »

-La statue grecque que Lana a fait venir spécialement pour sa soirée à thème au Talon !

« joliiiiiii, le pire c'est que miss rose en est totalement capable ! »

-Joli ça ne sera que 2 semaines sans café maison made in Sullivan

« tant pis ! bon on survivra ? les 3 premières heures »

-T'as toujours été le meilleur papa au niveau des punitions. Meme un ogre a l'air d'un ange à coté de toi !

-Je sais je sais. Oh non il ne fallait pas !

Il se déplaçait dans le salon tout en faisant semblant de remercier une personne qui lui remettait un prix. Même si la situation n'était vraiment pas drôle pour elle, elle éclata de rire et alla lui donner un énorme bisou. C 'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'elle était moyennement fâchée et puis il y avait aussi ça :

-Bon ok, tu en seras privée 3 jours !

-Yes !

-Je me fais toujours avoir ! C'est incroyable ! Elle a un don ! c'est pas possible autrement !

« bon il est 13h… encore 3 h à occuper ! 30minutes pour aller, 30 minutes pour revenir… j'aurais au moins une bonne heure pour accomplir mon plan ! »

Chloé prit sa voiture, son sac à mauvaises idées et son rire diabolique et partit en direction du manoir…

Quand elle revint dans le centre de Smallville pour écouter le discours, elle avait un sourire très satisfait et elle jubilait mais c'était sans compter le stress. Elle ne avait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec Lex. Tout le monde s'était installé face à l'estrade où le spectacle annuel devait avoir lieu. Au début, il y aurait les petits danseurs entraînés par Lana dans le plus grand secret. Son père dans sa grande sagesse lui avait dit « rose, rose, rose… » puis ce serait Lex…

Voilà… tout allait commencer.

La musique commença…


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà les misss! un joli petit chapitre tout neuf:D

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8

3h… cela faisait 3 h que ces stupides petits angelots se dandinait, tout de rose vêtu, tenant dans leur main des baguettes de fées ! 3minutes c'est mignon, 30 minutes c'est chou mais 3h et plus c'est une véritable torture physique ET morale ! Mais pourquoi donc avoir laissé Lana faire ça ! Ah oui ! Parce qu'elle est orpheline alors pour lui faire plaisir elle peut TOUT faire ! Chloé se promis de faire un article pour empêcher ça l'année prochaine !

Enfin ! Plus de bonhommes roses mais le plus charmant des milliardaires qui s'avance sur la scène avec … Chloé bis !

Voilà… Tout pouvait commencer !

-Aujourd'hui je m'adresse à vous non pas en tant que dirigeant de la Lexcorp mais en tant qu'homme et qui plus est un homme amoureux

Chloé n'en revenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait cru que… non ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait dit ça ! Bien qu'en voyant Mr Kent la bouche grande ouverte…

-Il y a quelque jour j'ai fait la connaissance de la personne la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister… elle est drôle, mignonne, attentive, elle me comprend comme personne et même si on se dispute parfois je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle… Elle est tout le contraire de moi et pourtant elle me correspond tellement…

Chloé en avait la larme à l'œil, pendant tout son discours Lex la regardait dans les yeux. Elle était bouleversée par ces aveux… Ce pari n'était à la base que pour s'amuser et mettre à l'épreuve - très gentiment il fallait bien l'avouer – le grand Luthor, mais au fur et à mesure ils s'étaient rapproché mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que… que… non son esprit refusait obstinément de penser cela ! Non il ne pouvait pas être amoureux !

-Voilà je peux le dire aujourd'hui sans me voiler la face… Je t'aime Chloé Bis

Elle relevé la tete surprise… Comment avait –elle pu croire que lui le grand Luthor… mais… non il n'était pas comme ça ! Son Lex, celui qu'elle avait découvert au cour de cette semaine n'était pas comme ça… puis elle croisa son regard et comprit… un simple clin d'œil et elle avait tout comprit de Lex. Mr Kent riait au éclat, pour la première fois de sa vie, il riait de ce que Lex avait fait ! Vraiment cette semaine allait rester longtemps dans les mémoires !

Et là… la situation dérapa. Jamais Chloé aurait cru pouvoir voir ça ! Même en rêve ! Jamais elle n'avait vu une situation pareille. Tous les angelot dansaient autour de Lex, et Lana venait de lui mettre une grande cape rose avec comme inscription « super romantique » le comble !

Elle était toujours morte de rire lorsque Lex la rejoignit…

-Jolie cape

-Jolie blondinette

Elle rougissait à vue d'œil et tenta de la cacher en parlant chiffons

-C'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Et bien attend peut être que je te le demande avant de chercher la date

-…

-J'étais sérieux

-Quoi !

-J'étais sérieux dans tout mon discours… sauf pour un détail

-Même si elle avait un peu peur elle se risqua à demander…

-Et lequel ?

-Ce n'est pas de Chloé bis que je parlais… c'était de toi Chloé ou de Blondinette si tu préfères

Et c'est là qu'il choisit son moment pour l'embrasser… Un simple baiser du bout des lèvres de peur de la brusquer. Pour Chloé, tout se bouleversait elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni dire, elle profita un instant de ce baiser et lorsque Lex se retira…

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, rentrer chez elle et faire le point voilà une bonne, non une excellente idée ! Elle ne savait plus où elle en était… Elle avait peur que Lex soit digne de sa réputation d'homme à femme, non jamais elle ne pourrait supporter qu'il soit à elle pendant quelques jours et puis se retrouver face à un mur infranchissable où il serait avec la suivante sur la longue liste des « futures ex de Lex » ! Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Clark.

Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'aimer et de ne pas etre aimée en retour. Et avec Lex ce serait d'autant plus terrible qu'il avait un jour dit qu'il l'aimait… Clark avait au moins eu la décence de ne jamais lui mentir sur ce sujet.

Et voilà ! Elle pleurait ! elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas le faire…

Elle rentra sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas alarmer son père mais c'était peine perdue.

-Ma puce ?

-Oui

-Oulala yeux rouges et pas de grands sourires ? Vient là ma puce

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans le canapé… Enfreignant ses propres lois, il lui fit un super café made in Sullivan et lui apporta.

-Tout va s'arranger ma puce, demain est un autre jour…


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà, je suis de retour! Désolée (mille fois et plus) pour le retard mais promis vous allez adorer! Enfin j'espère grand sourire Je vous laisse à votre lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe Sullivan entra dans la chambre de sa petite puce chérie tenant un énorme plateau spécial « il faut aider ma p'tite fille chérie »

Chloé…Chloéééééééé allez debout ma tite marmotte chérie…

MMmmmmmm c'est du made in Sullivan spécial remontage de moral ou mes narines se trompent ?

Non non c'est bien ça !

Ni une ni deux une mini tornade se retourna dans son lit et fit un énorme sourire à son papa…

Bon ap ! Bon moi je file sinon mon cher patron va me tuer

Après un gros bisou et un… « ta punition sera effective dès que tu ira mieux » ! suivit d'un sublime « tu n'oserais quand même pas ?! », Chloé se retrouva seule… enfin si on oubliait ce délicieux café et la montagne de pains en chocolat ! Ahhhhh merveilleux samedi matin !

« Et tu vas faire quoi pour Lexy ? »

Comment ça ?!

« tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

L'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il m'oublie ? C'est une bonne idée non ?

« Non ! Tu sais très bien que nous ne pourrons jamais oublier ce… »

Baiser… Non non et non ! je refuse ! Comment pourrais-je être avec lui en sachant que tôt ou tard une des ces brunettes… même Lana si ça tombe ! viendra me l'enlever !

« c'est un risque ! mais je tiens pas à rester vieille fille ! »

Moi non… plus ! Satanée conscience !!!!!!! Va voir plus loin si j'y suis et laisse moi avec mes pains en choc !

---Petit manoir Luthor-

Notre petit Lex lui se réveilla en entendant les hurlements stridents de son cher majordome…

Il descendit pour voir le coupable qui avait osé l'interrompre dans son merveilleux rêve où Chloé l'embrassait…

Et ce qu'il découvrit allait au delà de ses rêves les plus fous… jamais de ça vie il avait pu voir ce qui se dressait devant ses yeux… Des milliers de confetti s'étalait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir et au milieu de son bureau… Maximilien se débattant avec un aspirateur qui semblait d'après Lex ne pas aspirer grand chose !

Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

Monsieur, si vous ne savez plus tenir tête à cette bande de dégénérés, je…

Pardon ?

Ohhhhh désolé je voulais dire si vous ne savez plus contenir cette fouineuse dégénérée je me vois

Dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer !

Mais on ne me renvoie pas ! C'est moi qui part !

Vous aurez au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans votre vie !

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour parler ainsi de sa Chloé… qui avait réussit son pari ! Très joliment d'ailleurs ! Cette couleur violette s'accordait très bien avec sa chemise ! Décidément ce majordome n'y comprendrait jamais rien ! Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait échapper au step… et il allait se retrouver face à face avec Chloé. Après son départ, il n'avait pas très bien pu comprendre pourquoi elle avait fuit et pourtant il se doutait que c'était lui le coupable. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un avec toute la sincérité du monde et il ne voulait pas perdre Chloé pour une raison qu'il ignorait ! Mais avant, il devait aller voir Lana qui selon ses propres dires avait « une hésitation pour certaines choses dans le Talon »

---Talon---

Explique moi tout Lana !

Oh Lex ?! mais où est ta cape ?

Je… je l'ai mise à place pour pas la froisser !

Je le savais !!!! Pourquoi j'ai pris du synthétique !!!!! Pourquoi !!!!!

Lex était vraiment choqué… surtout lorsqu'il vit Clark arriver consoler Lana et lui disant que il lui offrirait toute la laine du monde s'il fallait pour sauver sa réputation ! Mais bon, il se risqua quand même à demander à Lana

Sur quoi portaient tes hésitations ?

Sur les glaçages de muffin… je les fait en rose ou en rose bonbon ? … Mais ?! pourquoi est-il partit en courant ? Clark ?

Ce que tu veux… c'est toujours parfait avec toi !

---Sullivan's House---

J'y vais… j'y vais pas… j'y vais… j'y vais pas…

« Bon t'arrête ! 50 fois que tu lance cette pièce ! il va falloir te rendre à l'évidence ma poule… tu y vas ! »

Et qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?! hein ?! T 'as pas pensé à ça !

« Tu y vas ! Point final ! Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! L'impro est la meilleure amie du journaliste alors… improvise ! »

Voilà comment Chloé s'était retrouvée dans sa voiture en pyjama… Après s'être changée et avoir saluer les voisins morts de rire. Elle partit vers son destin.

Lex avait un gros problème depuis 10 minutes : comment se rendre au step sachant que primo Clark vendait des sucettes roses dans la rue principale et que si on voulait l'éviter il fallait passer devant le deusio Lana au Talon et ses capes roses ! Pour résoudre ce cruel dilemme Lex voulu parler avec sa petite puce et…

Chloé Bis ? Ma puce ?

Il se réprimanda mentalement « comment veux tu qu'elle te réponde !!!! » puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait délicatement posée dans son sac pour qu'elle ne soit pas choquée par Lana et là…

Oh non !!!!!!

Lex était presque au bord de la panique… Mais comme tout Luthor qui se respecte il tenait le coup ! Après la fuite de Chloé, la folie de Lana et de son Clarkinou, ainsi que ce cher Maximilien… voilà que Chloé Bis avait disparu !

Ok aucun soucis réfléchissons… où a t'elle bien pu aller ? Enfin… où l'ais-je laissée ?

---Talon---

-Chloé !

-Lana ! Quelle… merveilleuse surprise !

Chloé se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait quand elle vit Lana sortir une lettre de sa poche.

-C'est arrivé ce matin… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je pense que c'est pour toi.

-Etrange… Mais elle se rassura quand elle vit sur l'enveloppe ses initiales suivit d'une jolie photo de Chloé Bis.

-Merci Lana

-De rien ! Quand même quelle faute de goût ! le papier à lettre rose est beaucoup plus joli !

Après un très joli soupir, Chloé se décida à ouvrir cette fameuse lettre et découvrit une autre photo. On y voyait Chloé Bis entourée d'ordures et… dans une poubelle !

Un Luthor restera toujours un Luthor !

Et pourtant… Il n'y avait aucune signature sur cette lettre…

**De : Chloé Sullivan**

**A : Lex Luthor**

Je croyais avoir appris à te connaître ces derniers jours mais je me rend compte que tu dois être l'être le plus abject qui existe ! Si tu voulais te débarrasser de Chloé Bis, tu n'avais qu'à me la donner au lieu de la balancer comme ça ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas celui que l'on prétend… Mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte que… je me suis vraiment laisser berner !

Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander où elle est ! Mais je la retrouverais que tu le veuille ou non ! Vois-tu je la réserve pour plus tard.

Miss Sullivan

Choqué ? Oui

Dérouté ? Oui !

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale ? Mille fois oui !

Oui il avait égaré Chloé Bis mais rien ne laissait envisager une telle réaction ! Il cherchait dans tout le manoir depuis une heure et toujours aucun moyen de la trouver. A part ce mystérieux et hurlant petit mail de Chloé. Elle devait être d'une humeur massacrante mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions !

**De : Lex- papa poule désemparé- Luthor**

**A : Chloé Sullivan**

Ecoute, il y doit y avoir un malentendu, parce que… je n'ai jamais abandonné Chloé bis ! je la cherche partout et pourtant je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où elle est. Il faut que tu me croie ! Je t'assure que tu te trompe !!! Trouve moi 3 raisons de faire du mal à Chloé Bis !

Lex

**De : Chloé Sullivan**

**A : Lex Luthor**

Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te croire ?! Après tout admire une dernière fois ton œuvre Luthor !

Et là ! Il vit la chose la plus incroyable ! Chloé Bis sur un tas d'ordures ! A en croire la photo… le lieu ou elle se trouvait était… sa cave ! Il n'y avait aucune explication logique

A moins que… Maximilien ! Mais avant tout, il fut sauver ma puce !

Après une traversée au pas de course, suivis un sublime dérapage contrôlé, une ouverture de porte, une descente d'escaliers sur la rampe et une Chloé Bis dans les bras ! Un record de vitesse qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le plus rapide des Sullivan en Course au café !

Toi tu files au bain !

--- Sullivan's House ---

Comment ose-t-il ?! Pas abandonnée ?! Non juste foutue à la poubelle ! Grrrrr

**De : Chloé Sullivan**

**A : Lex Luthor**

Ta réputation de Luthor

Ton égocentrisme

Chloé enrageait… Non elle n'en avait pas trois ! Et si…

« bénéfice du doute ? »

Bénéfice du doute… Accordé

**De : Chloé Sullivan**

**A : Lex Luthor**

Oublie ce que je viens de dire… enfin écrire ! On en reparlera. Chez moi, demain à 10h !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les reviews sont excellentes pour la santé des auteurs et aussi des lecteurs alors profitez en! héhéhé! Chlo


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis de retour rire diabolique Et oui!

Bonne lecture

------------------------------------------

Chloé Bis tu es prête ? Bon allez on y va!

Après lui avoir mis sa ceinture, il démarra.

Chloé il faut vraiment que tu me croie !

Pour ce qui était de notre blondinette préférée, elle redoutait l'heure fatidique.

Dans quel pétrin vais-je encore me fourrer ?

« Les bras de Lex ? Sous la couette, à deux… amoureusement »

Toi tu arrêtes ! T'es pas nette ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait ?!

« Tu lui as accordé le bénéfice du doute ! »

Ben prie pour que nous n'ayons pas fait la pire erreur de notre vie !

--- Coté rue de la porte des Sullivan ---

- On y est Chloé Bis ! espérons qu'elle soit calme… posée… Non vraiment cet humour là ne me va pas du tout au teint !

--- Coté maison de la porte des Sullivan ---

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux… Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux…

--- Salon des Sullivan ---

Chloé

Lex

Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tache facile, n'est ce pas ?

Aussi facile qu 'apprendre à Lana qu'il existe une autre couleur que rose !

Au moins tu reste toi même…

Il n'y a pas que moi, n'est pas Mr Luthor ?

Bon Chloé tu es furieuse mais je pense que tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

Parce que toi tu écoute tout le monde !

Peut être pas ! Mais je t'ai toujours écoutée !

C'est ça ! Mon œil !

Tu adore ce nounours…

Faut pas être devin pour savoir ça !

Tu déteste Clark, tu ne t'aime pas vraiment, tu crois que je préfère les brunes

C'est vrai !

Non moi je préfère une blondinette…

Les ton de sa voix s'était adoucit et pourtant il sentait qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas hurler. Il voulait lui faire comprendre !

Chloé croit moi …

Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Pour Chloé Bis

Pardon ?!

Pas de hurlement, ni d'autres idées… juste de l'étonnement

Si tu m'écoute, juste écouter pas de promesse de me croire, je t'offre Chloé Bis. Un vrai cadeau pas m'en débarrasser

D'accord

« Ses lèvres… aie caramba ! il est trop sexy pourquoi ?! »

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tout va bien, alors j'ECOUTE

Tout d'abord, c'est pas moi qui… Chloé arrete de rire !

Désolée mais… je… ça me rappelle une histoire d'orange

Chloé, c'est sérieux ce n'est pas moi c'est le type que tu as fait tourner en bourrique !

Quoi ?!

Oui c'est Maximilien qui nous a fait ce petit… cadeau

Tu ne me ment pas ?

Jamais Blondinette

…

Jamais avec toi

Pourquoi ?

Elle l'avait fait ! Enfin… elle sentait le rouge lui monter au joue et une soudaine envie de voir son canapé la dévorer commençait à germer dans son esprit et pourtant elle se rendit compte qu'elle désirait plus que tout avoir sa réponse. Peut être allait-elle enfin comprendre pourquoi elle et pourquoi cette confiance Luthorienne.

Parce que tu es l'une des seules à oser te mesurer à moi avec ce judo verbal qui n'est qu'à nous, parce que toi tu as osé me défier un beau jour et qui a réussit à me faire aimer une peluche, parce que… tu es ma première véritable amie et que Clark est un véritable abruti

Qu'est ce que Clark vient faire dans l'histoire ?

Il n'a pas su voir la merveilleuse personne que tu es.

Lex

Non pour une fois écoute. Tu es extraordinaire Chloé, tu as de l'esprit, de l'humour, tu es déterminée et un peu beaucoup têtue, tu es loyale et romantique, tu es accro au café, et tu es ma blondinette préférée …

Il marqua une pause mais repris plus déterminé

La seule blondinette qui ne me considère… enfin qui me considérait pas seulement comme un Luthor et qui a vu une facette jusque là inconnue du monde entier

Chloé ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et juste à l'entendre lui dire ces choses qui lui retournait l'estomac tellement elle était émue.

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que justement tu es toi

Et pour la seconde fois de cette étrange semaine il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il en avait tellement envie depuis la dernière fois.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est un dieu… »

Et pour la seconde fois… il la vit partir en courant. Mais cette fois ci il pu apercevoir les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Il en eu le cœur brisé parce qu'il s'était juré en lui-même que jamais il la ferrait pleurer. Il la suivit, refusant de laisser le destin s'occuper de l'avenir, de leur avenir car il voulait tout tenter pour qu'il y ait cette possibilité d'avenir en commun… amant ou juste ami. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être près d'elle. Il était derrière sa porte, tout restait à faire.

Chloé explique moi…

Expliquer quoi ?!

Pourquoi tu me fuis …

Il n'était que douceur et murmure. A tel point qu'il cru qu'elle allait lui demander de répéter.

Parce que tu es Lex Luthor… L'homme à femmes… que tu n'aimes que les brunes… parce que tu es un homme et que comme tout les autres tu m'abandonneras face à une Lana en puissance, sauf papa lui c'est le seul à être resté

Il imaginait parfaitement la moue qui devait aller avec cette voix enfantine lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son père… Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique il en aurait peut être rit

Je ne suis pas Clark, Chloé

Mais tu ferras la même chose

Non

Tu le ferras même si tu ne le veux pas

Chloé, je veux qu'on discute

Qu'est ce que l'on fait là ?!

Bonne nouvelle elle était redevenue ironique!

Face à face

Après 5 minutes, Lex vit la poignée de la porte se tourner lentement…

------

Jamais une porte ne parut au monde s'ouvrir aussi lentement… Chaque millimètre franchit, faisait sursauter le cœur de Lex de crainte qu'elle ne se referme, et pour Chloé, cela lui provoquait une sensation de doute… avait elle raison d'accepter de le revoir, de voir ces lèvres qui en deux occasions avaient frôler les siennes, ce sourire qui la faisait fondre

« nous et toutes les autres »

Lex perçu un soupir et se jura encore une fois que jamais plus il ne la laisserait soupirer à cause de lui… enfin pas un soupir de souffrance. Il souriait lui même à tant de tordurie mais il savait que c'était elle qui le rendait ainsi !

Et c'est là qu'il la vit… au bord des larmes, perdue, et avec des milliers de doutes dans les yeux.

Chloé

Il ne savait que dire pour l'apaiser et se risqua à l'enlacer. Il se mit de façon qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Mais elle se laissa une minute aller dans les bras de Lex, une minute qui sembla trop courte pour l'un, trop longue pour Chloé « ne pas donner de faux espoir à notre cœur »

Pourquoi Lex ?

Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi tu m'as… embrassée

Parce que… je suis amoureux de la fille d'un de mes employés

…

Chloé était… sur les fesses ! Il avait prononcé le mot avec un a ?! Lex Luthor, multimilliardaire, sexy et incroyablement beau lui avait dit à elle… qu'il était amoureux d'elle !? Bon question numéro un

Tu as bu quoi dernièrement ?

Pardon ?

Tu m'as très bien comprise !

Du café

Tu as été en contact avec les vers météorités ?

Il voyait enfin où elle voulait en venir…

Non

Substance illégale dernièrement ingurgitée ?

Whisky importé illégalement dans ce pays il doit y avoir…55 ans par un lointain parent

5x5 ?

…

Réponds

25

Blonde ou brune ?

Ni l'une ni l'autre

Chauve ?

Lex éclata de rire, et cela fit descendre la tension de l'atmosphère… Chloé consentit même à laisser échapper un léger sourire

J'adore quand tu sourit

C'est pas la réponse à la question

Blondinette

Quoi ?

C'est la réponse : ni blonde, ni brune, ni rousse, ni chauve… blondinette aux yeux verts

Bonne chance pour la trouver c'est rare… pour les blondes cherche aux pays bas !

Non

Tu parle pas néerlandais ? Ben tu peux aussi…

Je l'ai déjà trouvée

Oh je crois que j'ai mon portable qui sonne, je file

Chloé, reste ici !

« fuyons ! fuyons ! non !!!! sautons lui dans les bras !!!! »

…

C'est toi ma blondinette et s'il te faut du temps pour faire le point je te laisserai tranquille

« non je te veux maintenant tout de suite immédiatement !!!!!! Chloé répond !!!!!! »

Je

« va y !!!!!! Immédiatement »

Je

Chloé était comme devant ce dilemme : café ou décaféiné… Diable comment choisir !!!!! On ne vit qu'une fois ? D'accord, mais…

« vas y … prend ton temps il est à tes pieds là… miammmmmmmmm »

Et là, elle s 'approcha de Lex… sans se presser. Presque… naturellement. Et elle l'embrassa. Du bout des lèvres.

« seigneur… je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et la conscience de Chloé tomba dans les pommes tellement elle était heureuse. Chloé bis était très très contente !

Lex… je ne veux pas souffrir

Personne ne le veut Chloé, mais je ferais tout pour que tu ne pleures que de Joie !

Promis ?

Promis

Et elle le ré embrassa… Il n'était pas contre… et Gabe arriva.

Alors après Mon patron avec un nounours, ma fille en rose de la tête au pied, maintenant mon patron embrassant ma fille dans mon salon et une peluche à coté du café… Je crois que je vais arrêter la caféine pour quelques temps… Nonnnnnnnnnnnn Jamais !

Sur ce il reprit un mug, le rempli de café et voyant Chloé Bis à coté lui proposa

Je t'en sert un aussi ?

* * *

Vos avis sont les bienvenus :) vous kiss tous et toutes et que la folie soit avec vous! Chlo


	11. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue... Ecrit d'un certain point de vue ... héhéhé J'ai été ravie de vous faire vivre cette petite fic qui est mon tout premier bébé... Et tant que j'y suis, je vais mettre quelques uns de mes autres bébé Chlex en ligne. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review :)

Un brin de folie dans votre vie,... maywen (ou Chlo) appelez moi comme vous voulez !

La suiteuh!

* * *

Epilogue… 1ère partie

Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs cette journée fut particulièrement merveilleuse…

Après avoir parlé quelque peu avec Gabe qui n'en revenait toujours pas que sa petite princesse sortait avec son patron, mais il s'y fit assez vite. Même si un jour en rentrant il fut assez frustré de ne pas pouvoir hurler contre son pseudo gendre qui l'avait fait muter en Alaska… en voyant sa fille regardant le calendrier il maudit plutôt le 1er avril ! Mais… je m'éloigne de ce qui à mon avis vous intéresse le plus !

Donc l'après midi se passa très bien, entre confidences et fous rires… pas besoin de préciser les bisous en tout genre. Et le soir venu, il refusa qu'elle parte loin de lui. Trop fier il refusa d'avouer qu'il avait peur de la voir disparaître comme sa mère des années auparavant. Elle partit quand même. Il vint lui dire bonne nuit à sa fenêtre, en escaladant le mur. De ma cachette je pouvais tout voir. Surtout le moment, où Gabe est sortit paniqué de la maison, et appelait les pompiers ou tout autre secours pouvant venir l'aider ! Une belle partie de rigolade pour Chloé jusqu'au moment où son prince charmant était tombé dans les bras d'une policière particulièrement morte de rire après coup.

La nuit avait été plus calme par après… on entendait juste des mails transiter entre le manoir des Luthor, et la maison des Sullivans, Gabe lui essayait en vain de calmer le rire de la policière répondant au doux nom de Anaïs Carter.

Le lendemain avait été très mouvementé. Le réveil semblait vouloir la peau de sa douce propriétaire qui pour le remercier de ses valeureux services l'avait fait voler à travers la pièce. Puis son instinct de chasseresse se mit en marche… ce n'était pas possible ! Non pas lui ! IL n'aurait quand même pas osé ?!

Papa ?! Où est mon café ??????!!!!!!!

Elle dérapa… personne dans la cuisine… le salon

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chloé ? arrête de hurler !

C'est qui ?!

Celle qui a sauvé notre vie

Pardon ?!

En y repensant, Chloé n'était vraiment pas réveillée ce jour là ! Mais on lui pardonne tout !

Anaïs a sauvé mon patron et ton petit … ami

Anaïs ?!

Où suis je ? Ah oui ! La maison au Luthor volant !

Elle non plus ne comprenait pas grand chose… mais elle avait su les faire éclater de rire. Chloé s'était calmée, bien qu'elle était toujours sous le choc d'avoir trouvé son père endormi dans le canapé et cette... Anaïs blottie contre lui. Elle comprenait un peu ce que son père avait du ressentir lorsqu'il l'avait vu à sa fenêtre avec Lex qui redescendait ! Mais ma Chloé se reprit et en parfaite jeune fille de maison lui demanda

Une tasse de café ?

Avec plaisir !

Elle avait très bien répondu cette Anaïs ! Et deux Sullivan conquis ! Pendant le déjeuner, Chloé se rendit compte d'une chose : maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un, parce que maintenant elle osait s'avouer qu'elle voulait que cette relation avec Lex durerait très très longtemps « pour la vie » comme dirait cette chère conscience, il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait accompagner son cher papa ! Mais pas question de le laisser à la première venue !

Sitôt rentrée dans sa chambre, elle décida d'analyser un peu la nouvelle venue

Prénom : Anaïs (joli)

Nom : Carter

Age : inconnu

Aime : les fleurs, les films romantiques et le café

Déteste : les hypocrites, les traîtres et les méduses

Yeux : vert « très joli »

Taille : inconnu (plus grande que moi) « sexy juste ce qu'il faut »

Conclusion : A garder !!!!! papa tu as la femme idéale devant toi ! Fonce ! mais ne m'oublie pas !

Chloé n'en revenait vraiment pas ! Elle avait enfin passé le cap du « personne ne s'approche de MON papa ! » Un miracle !

Chloé Téléphone !

Je prends ! allô ?

Chloé ?

Salut Lex…

J'ai changé d'avis

Quoi ?! Panique à bord ! les femmes et les enfants d'abord !!!!!!

On peut se voir plus tôt ? … Chloé ? … Chloé ??? ma blondinette ?

D'acc… d'accord ! On se

Chez moi vers… tout de suite

Je file !

Belle frayeur ce jour là ! je me souviendrais longtemps de la tête qu'elle tirait ce jour là en arrivant au manoir ! Lex avait tellement été inquiet il avait appelé cinq médecins ! Chloé avait fini morte de rire sous la table du salon ! Mais cette table en a connu d'autre je vous rassure… Comme ce beau jour de Mai.

C'était en soirée.

Lex était en retard.

Alors qu'il n'avait jamais été en retard depuis 2 ans lorsque Chloé avait emménagé au manoir.

Mais bon aussi, Chloé s'inquiète très vite comme vous avez pu le constater… Donc quand il est arrivé l'air de rien, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Lui n'a rien vu venir, l'a embrassée comme jamais, s'est agenouillé et l'a demandée en mariage.

Elle est tombée dans les pommes et on l'a conduite à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont conclut à une montée de stress trop violente. Mais que pouvait donc mon petit Lexy si le bijoutier avait oublier de graver la bague ! Il arrive en retard, et paf elle lui tombe dans les bras évanouie ! Vraiment les demandes en mariage ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'elles étaient !

Tu me trompe ?

… ?!

Lex je t'ai posé une question !

Et je ne voit pas …

Répond !

Non

Pourquoi alors ?

La demande ?

Oui

Parce que je t'aime et que je veux le montrer au monde entier

Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça… amis mon Lexy est un as en matière de déclaration romantique ! Et il refusa son oui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir…

Cela se passa une semaine plus tard…

À suivre

Epilogue deuxième partie

Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout… En fait, elle était assez préoccupée par ce refus que pour ne pas s'y attendre

Il me demande en mariage, je dis oui et il me dit … non ?! Bon peut être que j'étais tombée dans les pommes… et peut etre encore parce que c'est même pas pour la raison qu'il croit !

« il faut lui dire la vérité !!!!! »

Ohhh mais bien sur ! Ca va aller comme sur des roulettes ! je lui dit avant ou après le dessert ?

« effectivement… »

Diantre ! je devient aussi sarcastique que toi !

« j'ai remarqué ! »

- Et puis qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous haïr ! hein ?

« parce qu'il t'aime, andouille ! enfin il NOUS aime **soupir de bonheur** »

Chloé ?

Lex ?

Elle dévala les escaliers, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi mais au bout de 3 années passées avec Lex elle avait apprit à le déchiffrer… et là son instinct lui disait qu'il y a avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle aperçu son Lexy, Chloé Bis dans les bras, et… une valise ?!

Lex ?!

Oui ma douce ?

Tu pars en voyage ?

NOUS partons en voyage

Chloé après les derniers évènements je crois qu'il est quand même temps que l'on se consacre un moment pour se retrouver. Tu ne penses pas ?

Si

Alors partante ?

Toujours avec toi

Lex ne tenait presque pas en place, il était absolument sûr de ce qu'il faisait surtout après avoir vu cette lueur de malice et de curiosité dans les yeux de sa belle... Chloé, elle ne tenait pas DU TOUT en place dans le jet… Bon il en était peut être responsable mais elle n'arriverait pas à le faire craquer. Enfin… Je dois avouer qu'elle avait quelques éléments en sa faveur…

« le cou attaque le cou »

Lexyyyyyyy dis moi où on va

« voilà et de deux bisous dans le cou »

allezzzzzzz

« Et un coup très délicat de la langue sur le lobe de l'oreille »

Dis moiiiiiii

Ne pas craquer, mais pourquoi a t'elle des yeux aussi sublimes !? Lex Luthor incapable de résister à une femme ! Son père aurait été vraiment très fier de voir ça! Enfin revenons en à notre avion enfin à son arrivée !

Après des heures interminables d'avion Chloé se retrouva avec Chloé Bis dans les bras et toutes deux portaient un joli bandeau vert.

Mes amours ? Nous sommes arrivés !

Le spectacle qui se dressait devant-elles était inimaginable. Des gondoles, un balcon sur lequel elles se trouvaient, et le plus beau des couchers de soleil !

Venise ?!

Oui, même moi j'étais impressionnée !

Je sais que tu aurait préféré L'Alaska pour son climat tropical mais bon

Andouille !

Moi aussi je t'aime

A croire qu'il avait oublié toute cette histoire de mariage !

Un restaurant ? ça te dit ?

Avec plaisir !

---au même moment de l'autre coté de l'atlantique---

Gabe ?! Ca va ?!

Oui ne t'inquiète pas…c'est juste que c'est vraiment très…

Tu ne veux pas ?

Non !

enfin si ! je veux dire que c'est

c'est ?

Je t'aime Anaïs… et je veux t'épouser !

au bord des larmes

Le tout sera de tout annoncer à ma princesse… Tout

--- Au restaurant « il paradiso » Venise---

Lex… tu me cache quelque chose ?

Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Je … j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloigne de moi. Tu reviens plus tard, tu téléphone à Clark alors qu'il est en lune de miel et que personne n'arrive à le joindre à cause d'une tempête tropicale et toi comme par miracle tu y arrives ! Tu me cache quoi ?

Tu le sauras je te le jure !

Lex ?

Oui mon cœur ?

Non je voulais juste te demander si tu avais Chloé Bis avec toi

« Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio ! »

Oui… Depuis qu'elle est dans nos vies elle ne me quitte jamais

Il n'était pas dupe mais il voulait que Chloé prenne son temps. Il sentait que quelques chose clochait mais il voulait lui laisser la patience de venir à lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui faire du mal, et la pousser à parler n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Après le dessert, Lex emmena Chloé à bord d'une gondole… une douce musique flottait dans l'air… « De quoi faire tomber amoureux un cœur de pierre » avait dit le gondolier… il me regardait comme pour percer à jour mon petit cœur… Comme s'il voulait découvrir mon secret le plus intime… Mais la personne qui devait me percer à jour n'était pas encore née… pas encore !

Nous arrivâmes à notre palais. Car c'était réellement un palais plus beau encore que nos rêves les plus fous. Le regard de mon papa poule était vraiment transformé… Chloé avait réussit à le transformer et faire réapparaître son Lex le plus profond ! Celui que son père avait cherché à faire disparaître il y a tant d'années !

Mais ?! Pourquoi ?! je veux venir !!! Oh le méchant ! il me laisse dans le salon ! et lui il part sur le terrasse avec Blondinette ! Mais ?! Non ?! Si ?!

Il s'agenouille…

Blondinette ?

Lex…

Tu sais que je t'aime, et si j'ai comploté autant ces derniers temps… c'est que je voulais que tout soit parfait

Lex

Mademoiselle Sullivan accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

Tombe pas dans les pommes… tombe pas !!!

Lex… je ne peux pas

Aie

Ecoute moi Lex… je ne peux pas te répondre parce qu'il faut que je te parles d'abord d'une chose dont on a jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant

Vas y

Il a pas l'air en forme mon papa poule

Lex… si je suis tombée dans les pommes la dernière fois, c'est à cause des hormones

Hein ?

Ca par contre c'est pas bien ! Non mais c'est quoi pour un vocabulaire !?

Il y a un fait très connu qui dit que les femmes enceintes sous le coup des émotions et à cause des hormones tombent plus facilement dans les pommes !

Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans… ?! Tu es enceinte ?!

Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé à deux mais…

Tu es sure ?

Oui et donc je disais que si tu ne veux pas de ce bébé et bien moi je…

Je t'aime ma blondinette

Le garderai que tu… quoi ?! T'es pas fâché ?

Jamais ! Chloé, je t'aime et je l'aime lui aussi. Et je veux que tu devienne ma femme…

C'est trop Romantique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Epilogue troisième partie

Après cette soirée, je n'entendis plus pendant le reste du voyage que :

oui

Je t'aime

Tu es sure ?

Oui je veux t'épouser

Fille ou garçon à ton avis ?

Je vous assure que si j'en entendait un de plus j'allais vraiment essayer de les perdre ! Franchement au trentième ça devient vraiment… horripilant ! Parole de Chloé Bis ! Heureusement pendant le trajet en jet, Chloé s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé et je pu enfin m'entendre raisonner ! Ah ! Le silence ! Un pur bonheur ! Notre arrivée à Smallville se fit dans le calme, et il en fut de même pour l'arrivée au manoir mais rien n'avait pu nous laisser croire à ce qui était sur le point de nous tomber dessus !

Papa ?!

Ma puce !

Il y a un problème ?

Elle venait seulement d'apercevoir Anaïs, moi j'avais déjà compris une grande partie de ce qui pouvait se passer mais même avec tous ses talents de journaliste, ma blondinette était incapable de réfléchir quand cela concernait son père !

Ca dépend seulement du terme Problème !

Gabe… on devrait

Oui tu as raison, on reviendra plus tard !

Ca c'était le seul moyen pour mettre tous ses sens en alerte !

Oh que non ! Dans le salon !

murmure Une vraie Luthor !

Alors ?!

Ma puce…

Oui ?

J'ai demandé à Anaïs de m'épouser

Et j'ai dit Oui

Quoi ?!

Ne t'énerve pas mais je pense que tu dois comprendre que ton père a le droit de…

Je suis très heureuse pour vous

Pitié dites moi que quelqu'un a fait la photo !!!!! Papa poule doit être d'accord avec moi vu la manière dont il rit dans son fauteuil ! Mon cher grand père fait une tête digne du livre des records ! A mon avis il avait prévu hurlement et tout et tout… Mais il restait encore un tout petit détail…

Chloé, là c'est à moi de t'annoncer quelque chose. D'ici peut de temps, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur

Pardon ?

Je sais que tu dois être un peu…

Papa ?

Je sais que tu es choquée ma puce mais je

Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment je vais vous annoncer que j'attend un bébé !

Quoi ?! Chloé Astrid Sullivan ! Comment as tu osé alors que

Et Lex vas m'épouser !

Quoi ?!!!!!!!!

Ca c'est bien Chloé ! On croit qu'elle va tomber au plus bas et elle remonte en force avec des nouvelles encore mieux !

Tu n'as rien à me dire !

Je suis ton père !!!

Je suis majeure, vaccinée, future Mme Luthor et future maman ! Ohhhh dois je rajouter… future grande SŒUR ?!

Coup bas mais très bien lancé ! Ah ça c'est bien mon papa poule toujours là pour protéger ceux qui l'aime ! Suis bien comme ça dans ses bras calée à coté de son pop corn pour assister tranquillou au match futur beau papa vs blondinette chérie ! Oh non on est repéré… les peluches d'abord !!!!!

Lex, je peux vous appeler Lex ? Comment avez vous osez poser vos sales pattes sur ma petite chérie…

Papa j'ai 23ans !!!!

Rien à voir !

Ca veut dire que mon frère ou ma sœur aura 16 ans quand j'en aurai 39 !!!! ET que sa nièce aura son age !

Chloé ne change pas de sujet ! Reviens ici jeune fille !!!!

Ca ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille !!! En plus avec les hormones chamboulées elle est capable de tout !

Et c'était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais à cette seconde !

Epilogue partie 4… (pour écouter : http://us.share. me semble que mon cher papa a besoin de se changer les idées… histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair… parce qu'à mon avis… il ne se rend pas trop compte que son bébé a grandis et que maintenant c'est elle qui va avoir un bébé…

En fait il a besoin que mon sadisme le secoue un peu, lui et… belle-maman ?! nan… ça sera Anaïs pour moi ! beurkkkkkkkk l'appeler maman ?! Vraiment ! comme si j'avais besoin de ça à 23 ans ! Sacré papa ! Tu m'en auras fait voir des pas mal de ces temps ci !

Mais… je vais me faire un plaisir de te rendre la pareille !

Peut etre… un peu de musique ?

Papa… voyons ne soit pas si tendu

Vu la manière dont Lex me dévore du regard, il a compris que l'on mijote quelque chose. Bon tentons le regard « reste où tu es mais protège Chloé Bis

Chloé…

Lex pas ça !!!!!! je vois Chloé Bis, le visage terrifié, qui fait un quintuple saut périlleux et qui atterrit… sur un divan ! Ouffff S'il me l'avait abîmée je crois que ses nuits auraient été fraîche dans un grand lit vide… Mais bon… ma petite vengeance tu vas t'en souvenir… papounet

Alors tout d'abord… un peu de musique pour l'ambiance… disons Sum 41…

The faster were falling,  
Were stopping and stalling.  
Were running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasnt good enough.  
But still were trying one more time.

Voilà… j'appuie sur ce dernier petit bouton et…. Le sol s'ouvre lentement. J'éclate de rire devant la tête horrifiée de mon père et de Anaïs… Lex panique pour ses canapés pendant que moi je saute le plus haut que je peux…

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

J'atterris dans la piscine que Lex m'a offerte pour nos nuits… de quoi bien s'amuser pendant des heures… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Papa et Anais n'en revienne pas, Lex plonge et m'attrape par la taille… J'ignore si c'est les hormones mais si il ne retire pas sa main de là mon papounet va découvrir que son bébé a grandit et pas un peu!

Seems like each time  
Im with you I loose my mind,  
Because Im bending over backwards to relate.  
Its one thing to complain  
But when youre driving me insane  
Well then I think its time that we took a break.

Papa resort de l'eau… ça va barder pour mon grade et… Oh non il éclate de rire !!! Je me retourne et voit : Anaïs qui s'accroche à MON homme ! Elle sait nager quand même ?! Mais… Ils jouent !!!! je rève ! J'hallucine ! Et papa replonge ! Vraiment, je vous demande où va le monde!

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Je plonge moi aussi je sens Lex qui m'attrape les jambes et l'instant d'après je suis sur ses épaules… et je vous donne en mille ce que fait mon père! La même chose avec Anaïs !

I cant sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You cant hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me its not easy.  
It seems that somethings telling me,

Si on m'avait dit que je jouerais à faire tomber ma belle mère (enceinte qui plus est!) dans ma piscine intérieure et chauffée ! Avec moi enceinte aussi… Je vous aurais ris au nez et envoyé à l'asile !

Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.

Journée tellement folle ce jour là! Même Lex était d'accord avec moi ! Et puis je vous assure que les chemises blanches trempées sont encore plus sexy sur lui que quiconque… Mon Sexy Lexy tu es à moi ! Je le cherche et ouvre une porte (je dois avouez que j'ai encore du mal de tout retenir) Et je note pour me souvenir sur un post-it :very sexy Lexy…

Mon Lex juste en boxer qui cherche à se changer pour le souper. Si c'est pas mignon ça !

---Quelques temps plus tard---

Mr Luthor ?

Qui est à l'appareil ?

Je m'appelle Daniel, Daniel O'neill. Votre femme vient d'accoucher dans mon taxi

…

Mr Luthor ?

Je hurle sur ce Daniel

Passez moi ce stupide téléphone !!!!!!!!

Lex si tu ne ramène pas tes sublimes fesses en vitesse à l'hôpital Saint-Silence, Je t'assure que…

…

Mais il est tombé dans les pommes ou quoi ?!

Lex !!!!

J'arrive tout de suite !

À suivre

Epilogue partie 6

Ah je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour. Papa poule avait reçu cet appel plutôt bizarre – quand même ! 3minutes la bouche grande ouverte j'ai bien cru qu'on venait de lui annoncer que Lionel sortait de prison ! – Et depuis les choses ont un peu changé…

Si !!!! je t'assure ! cette petite peste le reluquait !

Lex !

Maman… ça veut dire quoi reluquait ?

Danny tu peux aller dans ta chambre pendant que je parle à ton père ?

Daniel –Danny- Alexandre Luthor, 8 ans… l'aîné de la jeunesse qui avait pris possession de MON papa poule, et accessoirement propriétaire de Lexy Bis

Lex voyons ! Ils n'ont que 8 ans !

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ses yeux vicieux scrutaient le moindre mouvement de Danny !

Heureusement que nous arrivions chez les parents de Chloé…

Bonjour papa !

Ma chérie, comment vas tu ?

Pas trop mal… Et où sont Vanessa et Audrey ?

Tes sœurs sont dans le jardin

Et oui, des jumelles !

Ouvrons un sachet de café… elles reviendront à l'intérieur en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire cappuccino !

Comment faire rire notre petite Blondinette en moins de 2 minutes par notre champion toute catégorie j'ai nommé Sexyyyyy Lexyyyyy – et pas cette mocheté de Lexy Bis.

Maman qu'est ce qu'il a papa ?

Léa Luthor, 7 ans, signe particulier : accro au chocolat autant que sa maman l'est au café

Il essaie de voir quelle est le meilleur moyen pour vous faire traverser tout le manoir en moins de 10 minutes

Il essaie de battre ton record ?

Exactement ! Mais que veux tu ! Il ne supporte pas de ne pas courir aussi vite que moi… Où est ta sœur ?

Là bas…

Elle est avec moi la petite Alexandra. La cadette me pose à coté de Lexy Bis pour courir dans les bras de sa maman…

Chloé ?

Lex ?

Je t'aime

Ca c'est de l'amour avec un grand A… Mais leur rencontre ressemble plus à la folie…

Avec un grand F.

Etrange, j'aurais juré que Lexy Bis vient de me faire un clin d'œil !

Maman !!! Chloé Bis et Lexy Bis sont amoureux !

Même pas vrai !

Enfin…


End file.
